You just see right through me
by aiyen
Summary: I've been in love with him but he doesn't even know I exist. He's too busy with the girl he loves to notice me. Sucks to be me! Nx? oneshot


Aiyen's Note: **Just a short one shot... Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Gakuen Alice, never will!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

You just see right through me

-

-

-

-

-

-

_Why did I have to fall in love anyway?_

She starred at him from afar. A small bitter smile spread across her face. Who ever though that her feelings for him would develop into something more than a little infatuation.

She shook her head as if talking to someone. There was no way he would take notice of her. No matter what she did, he would just shrug her off like something unlikable. She tried keeping her feelings to herself but the pain of seeing him without letting him know about how she felt was too much. So, she tried telling him. But did he even take a single second to hear her out? No, he didn't! He just walked out! There was no use hiding it anymore. Everyone soon learned about it. She didn't care. She didn't have anything to lose, at least, not anymore. He was so unreachable. But she knew exactly knew why... After all, he was 'The Natsume Hyuuga".

And she was… she was just Sumire Shouda.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It's been exactly 1 month since Mikan Sakura transferred in Alice Academy. Who would ever think that a simple, naïve girl like her would make such a great impact in their school? Sometimes, it was too unfair to think that in such a short time she managed to befriend everyone. She wasn't jealous, not one bit. But when she learned that Mikan had also managed to capture Natsume's heart, well… it was a different story.

"Oi, baka." Natsume called out to Mikan.

"Stop calling me that!" She retorted.

Oh great! Why did they have to be like this every time?

Normally, this would be the part where Sumire would shout back at Mikan for shouting at Natsume. She was hoping against all odds that for once Natsume would take notice of her.

_She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
When ever she walks by _

Why can't Natsume take notice of her? Even just once? What does Mikan got that she doesn't have?

There he goes again blushing like an idiot just because Mikan said something sweet without thinking. She's not even aware of it. Isn't life so ironic? Here she was, chasing around Natsume but he was chasing a different girl who doesn't even know how he felt.

_And you can't see me wanting you  
the way you want her  
But you are everything to me _

"Hey Natsume. Today's the anniversary of Natsume fan clu-…" Sumire was not able to finish what she had to say because Natsume marched out of the room.

"Maybe some other time then?" She called out to him.

But like always, there was no respond.

What would it take for you to notice me? Are the things I do not enough? Please, spare me just one of your glances.

Sigh.

_And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never going to love you  
Like I want too_

Being in love is so hard. She thought she would feel exactly how those teen romance books says you're suppose to feel. Liars… She's not at all happy, well, most of the times. The only time she's happy is when she pretends he's in love with her also. She's been suffering inside and there's no one who could take the pain away but Natsume.

She laughed aloud and Koko and Yuu turned around with confuse looks on their faces.

"Nothing." She told them.

She just thought of a quote she heard.

"What are you suppose to do when the only person who can stop you from crying is the person you made you cry?"

She thought it was way too overdramatic when she first heard it. Now? It's the quote that stands for what she is in.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_And you just see right through me  
If you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle  
Unbelievable, instead of just invisible_

She tried to talk to Natsume again but she didn't know where he was.

Oh, there you are!

Natsume was a few meters from her. Wait- Is he looking her way? She thought her heart was gonna stop beating. She was smiling like a dreamy idiot. She even waved but he continued starring her way.

She looked behind her and saw Mikan. Oh… So Natsume was looking at her. Hah! And here she thought she was finally taking notice of her. How stupid of her to think of that.

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through._  
_She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do_

She continued looking at Natsume who was also looking at Mikan. His smile was full of affection while Mikan was looking at the other way.

How she wished that she was Mikan. She tried to pretend that Natsume was starring at her, and not Mikan but Natsume actually notice her looking at his way so he looked down and walked away.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Where's Mikan?" She heard Natsume asked.

_There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through.  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do_

"Natsume, you bought me fluff fuffs! Why?" Mikan asked as she shoved the candies into her mouth one by one.

"Idiot." Sumire quietly said. How could she not notice Natsume's feelings for her?

Jealousy was eating through her. She wondered if Natsume would give her anything anytime soon. Every night she wished he would get over Mikan soon but it didn't worked. So now she's trying her best to get over him.

_And I just want to show you  
She don't even know you _

"You _don't_ really know why he gave you that Mikan?" She sarcastically asked.

"Nope." Mikan immediately answered. The disappointment in Natsume's face slowly registered.

She wanted to hate Mikan for hurting Natsume but she just couldn't. Mikan was too nice. She hated herself even more for it, for not getting over him, for trying to hate Mikan who didn't do anything bad at all.

_Like shadows in a faded light  
We're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
and make you realize  
I just want to show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you, let me want you._

Mikan skipped out of the room as well as the other the moment the bell rang. Natsume was about to walk out when she managed to get hold of his shirt.

He looked at her. He _simply_ looked at her and her heart went out in a rampage. How could she be greatly affected by him?

She suddenly didn't know what to say. Natsume made a move but stopped when she finally spoke.

"Natsume…" She tried to begin.

Her heart was pounding fast; she couldn't even look him in the eyes.

"What?" He asked a bit annoyed.

Her mouth went dry again and she was loss for words. So she handed him the love letter she wrote long ago. It was her revelation.

"What this?"

"It's ahm, a... ahm, a lo--- love letter!" She blurted out.

The look in his eyes managed to speak on Natsume's behalf but he said the words nonetheless.

"I'm sorry." He handed her back the letter and went out.

She was left there crying with no one. Was she a fool for giving him the letter despite her knowledge that he was in love with Mikan? But she had at least to try, right?

Now, her heart was still in pain. Nothing's changed. She was still loving him and hurting at the same. Sometimes she asked why she had to fall in love with Natsume. Why? There were other boys. Some even confessed to her but her heart already belonged to Natsume.

She smiled bitterly. She guessed she just have to deal the fact that she was in love with Natsume who was in love with Mikan. She has to deal with the pain every time the two got together…

She just has to deal with it. That's right, that she's just invisible. Every time Natsume looks her way, he just sees right through her…

Coz' she's _invisible _in his eyes.

-The End-

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Aiyen's Note: **Plz. review. Hope you liked it!**


End file.
